Musings
by CaelnThoria
Summary: Bringing back an old classic.
1. Chapter 1

Musings

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: i own nothing so read...okay

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi lemon, and bwahaha i always believed Nick to be Italian...so he will be! And please do forgive my lateness. Please enjoy this update, while i try and finish it...School is such a forking bother, yew know? Oh and yes, spot the changes

It was cold tonight, the harsh desert air frigid with an unknown iciness. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all, as I sucked down my cancer stick to the filter, then threw it into the fire. It was depressing. I was the only one at my campsite, since none of my 'allies' decided to accompany me on my mission, the girls and Vash were traveling somewhere again, and I was lonely. Tch. How pathetic can I be? I mean I normally don't muse, or talk to myself, very much these days. I'm too busy watching over Needle Noggin and following Legato's orders... and Knives. He's been in my head ever since I found his brother... wanting to know why I haven't killed him, why I feel so weak when I am near him, why whenever I look at Vash, my heart starts fluttering and my stomach clenches. I tell him that I don't know. That's it. I just don't know anymore. My life had been simple before Vash, before the girls, before Legato and Knives. Legato. Every time I see him, my heart starts pounding, every time he gives me my orders, I am breathless, every time he looks at me with those dead, golden eyes... blood pools into my groin. The same thing with Knives. And Vash. Whenever I hear that smooth, cold voice of my 'Lord and Master' Knives, my body clenches and twists in ways it's not supposed to and I wake up in a cold sweat with a rigid erection, the same way when Vash touches me. In any way, a brush of our hands, a bump of our elbows or our shoulders, and I just want to throw him on the floor and ravage him. I feel the same way with Legato. And I ever live to see Knives...I'm pretty sure I'd like to fuck him too...

/You're musing again, Chapel.../ that smooth voice rolled through my mind like a summer storm...it was Legato

Sorry, am I bothering you, Legato?

/No...I want you to come back to the meeting place...I have a...surprise for you/

A.. a surprise, Legato? soft laughter

/Just come Chapel/

Yes, Legato I replied before hopping on my Angelina II, I already had loaded the Cross Punisher onto the back, and rode out to our meeting spot, parking my bike, and looking up at the white coated man before me, head lowered until he looked at me, I wondered what he could want. No one else was at the meeting spot, so I started to get worried

"I am glad you came, Chapel" how I longed for him to call me Nicholas...

"I came as ordered, Legato, sir" I replied, Legato moved towards me..

"You have been interested in me have you not?" I was shocked, and my body froze, but I nodded shakily, he stopped in front of me, my heart was pounding as he grasped my chin, making my legs weak

"You yourself, have said, in your mind that you wish to sleep with me, yes? You wish to throw me on the ground, and take my clothes off and claim my body yours for the night..." I made a small noise, images flooding into my head, and I nodded, unable to help myself

"Your body craves for me, for my touch. Does it not?" he asked me his voice perfectly neutral, I managed to whimper out an affirmative answer

"Then allow me to ask...what are you waiting for?" his lips descended upon my own before I could answer, a wet, achy slide of mouths, as he wrapped an arm around me, lowering me to the ground... I never knew Heaven could come in such odd packaging. His body was hot and heavy on mine, and I couldn't take it as I rolled him over onto his back, hearing him panting and moaning as I kissed him...there would be no words between us today. I looked at him, those golden eyes almost glowing with lust, his lithesome body rubbing against mine. He was so stunning, as he moved against me, he moaning and whimpering now, his erection pressed taut against his pants. I realized, that though he worked with Knives and most likely slept with him, this man basically had a non existent sex life, and to be able to fix that, to be able to have this man writhing beneath me, above me, and next to me, it hardened me quickly. He saw my hardened erection, and placed his hand between my legs, I gasped softly, rubbing against his palm

"Naah...Legato, Oh lei si sente così bene..." I let slip some Italian, a language that had been ingrained in me since childhood, the blue haired shivered, not knowing the language but from my tone, knowing what I meant, he whispered

"You know another language...?" his normally pale cheeks flushed, and vivid with color, I simply nodded, and resumed pushing myself against his strong hand, a moan worked itself from his throat. Pushing me down to his hips, he released my crotch, pulling his arms from his coat sleeves, and then removing his gloves, flinging them somewhere behind him, they made a dull thudding sound on the dusty ground, his coat would serve as an adequate blanket, as I straddled his hips, I reached for his shirt, pulling it up to bear the flesh I'd been craving for, for so long. We were flushed, and fevered with desire, rubbing up against each other and moaning loudly. He clung to me, grinding his hips into my ass, and with a strangled cry, shoved me off of him. He was done being teased. Done being taunted, he wanted sex. Now. I sat on my ass, gasping for air, as he struggled to his feet, his legs wobbly, since all the blood was in his groin, with a growl he worked his tangled shirt up and off, baring that chest to me, I moaned softly, looking at him, as he bent over, almost falling over completely, and managed to get his boots undone, and yanked them off...he looked at me expectantly, his glimmering eyes saying 'Well, what are you waiting for..?' and he proceeded to unbutton his pants. I struggled to my feet as fast as I could, my heart pounded hard, watching him, whimpering softly. I ripped my jacket from my body, and did the same with my shirt, they dropped to the ground, as I managed to remove my shoes, Legato was naked and ready, looking at me with the look of a predator, hungry for action and ready for a good ride. I rummaged in my pocket, and yanked from it, a small tube of lubricant, and unzipped and unbuttoned my pants and yanked them off, almost falling as I stumbled over to him, naked and sweaty. We wrapped our arms around one another, and rubbed against each other, our hot erections teasing and burning and rubbing against the others, the friction sending sparks of light and fire up my spine, and I thought I would die from this. Legato was making very pretty sounds as we did this, and it prompted me to keep going, to not stop. I pulled back from him and I twisted the cap of the lube off, panting and trembling while Legato waiting for me, also trembling with pent up desire. I knew that this man wasn't always cold and aloof, but needy, wanting, and always waiting for someone or something to take his desire away, I leered at him lustily, and squeezed and ungodly amount of lube on my fingers, and lifted him up enough to smear the cold gel over his tight hole, of which I pushed my middle finger into, following it by my index, ring and pinkie finger, jabbing them into his body over and over, until I felt he was ready. I smeared the rest of the lube onto my fingers, spreading it over my cock, watching it twitch and tremble, I moved my gaze back up to Legato, who nodded his concurrence and spread his legs a bit more, I leaned forward, my cock tip pressed against his hole, and thrusted, capturing his lips with mine, a soft cry expelling into my mouth, as he wiggled and writhed to get used to my cock inside of him, the initial _hey-that-doesn't-belong-there _feeling he was experiencing fading, and he lay there, sucking at my tongue and rocking his ass against my hips, then throwing his head back and grunting

"Nicholas. Nicholas. Nicholas! Do it harder!" he cried, and I knew with how he was already crying out for me, I'd have him screaming in no time flat, I grasped his hips, but started slow, gentle, as I rubbed myself against him, my cock gentle pushing into his body, Legato moaned but cried

"Harder!" I was cautious, even though I knew this man had sexual previous experiences, I didn't want to hurt him, so I stayed at my regular tempo, until he pounded at my back

"Harder, damnit! I'm not a child! HARDER!" I started laughing, and moved faster, holding his hips as I slammed my body against his, arching towards him, feeling him tighten and relax around me, the most exquisite feeling in the world, was Legato tensing against my cock and holding me against him for a few seconds and releasing me but I could feel he was close and so was I, then it happened, Legato pinched and twisted my nipples and bit my neck and that's all it took and I cried out his name, gasping as I felt my world collapsing until it was a tiny speck of light, and then it exploded, sending light and fire all over my body, as my thick cum flowed into his body, and with a keening cry Legato arched as well, grunting, moaning making any kind of noise he could as his own cock spasmed and covered my chest with his seed. Our mouths were locked together in passion, as we rode out the waves of passion together, slowing down and stopping, gasping softly, as I pulled from his body, and laid on my side next to him, but he pushed me over, onto my back, straddled me once more, I looked up at him, blinking confusion, as he impaled himself on my softening cock, which went rigid in a matter of moments, despite my fatigue I started moaned and rocking and thrusting against him, as his tight ass pulled me deeper, he couldn't stop, his body was still running on adrenaline, as he pumped himself up and down on my cock, eyes closed mouth open, hands clutching mine. But then, he cried out as he forced a second orgasm from himself, and I did as well, he sighed happily, watching me, with pleasure written all over his face as he released my cock, and then smiled softly, as he laid on my chest, head cushioned by my shoulder and neck. I wrapped my arms around him, and cuddled into him softly...

okay! I wrote out the update, hope you enjoy! TY for my reviews!

Thanks to my Reviewers...

Meyeselph

The D.o.D

Angel Bulma

Kenichi's Gal

Mali

kia

Jessica

QueSeraSera

divinity

TaltosBeauty

Akemi-san!

subzero13

Alucard2

Agar

Psy-chan13

Lychee2

QuietOne1

mali

kia

Jessica

divinity

Eurydice (Yes I know who you are!)

and Noman! (And I know you too!)

All of you! GET NAKED LEGATO! Wooooooooooooo! Hehehe REVIEW MORE! YAY!

AND Pie...Naked Legato AND PIE!

That flamed :

Pookie and Ookami-Yokai1

Well they get a big kick in the damn face, HAHA HAHA flamers!


	2. Chapter 2

Musings: Interlude

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly Except that i might be getting a Nicholas D. Wolfwood action figger...imma molest it!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, homosexual content

I woke up the next morning in an odd state...Legato laying upon my body, which was nude, as well as his, my back pressed against the rocky ground beneath me, and my arms around him...I looked at him...he seemed so at peace, so unlike he was last night, trapped in my arms, screaming and begging me to go harder...and with the grace of God go I. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I roused the sleeping Adonis from his dreams...he glanced at me, almost glaring after I so rudely awoke him, from such pleasant dreams I shall never know of. As I ran my fingers through those silken blue locks he let out this cat like mewling sound and whined softly to me..

"I do not wish to leave, because if I do, that mean's I will have to go back and return to my duties.." I smiled at him, my silvery blue steel eyes still hazy from our love making...one fantasy down. I yawned a bit from laying down too long, and I was starting to get tired, but I knew I had a job to do..

"Come on, Legato...we need to get up, Master Knives is probably awaiting my field report..." Legato sighed and nodded, raising that firm, well cut slightly tanned body of his off and away from mine, looking around for his clothes that we haphazardly threw everywhere...he grabbed his pants and pulled them on as I did the same, dusting off my shirt and sliding it over my firm shoulders, I looked up at him...he looked so good, pulling his boots on, shirtless and his pants still undone, I almost wanted to push him back down on the ground and take him again, knowing he wouldn't mind a bit. I pushed those thoughts away and buttoned my shirt halfway, and slid on my jacket buttoning the two buttons to hold it close, Legato had just pulled on his shirt, stretching his arms up causing those firm muscles to ripple under his sun kissed, sweat sweet skin, I couldn't help myself as I walked over and slid my hands over that flesh that just begged to be licked. Legato let out a soft sigh of pleasure and kept his hands above his hand as I went to my knees and began to kiss and lick at his abdomen, nuzzling his navel..

"Ughnn...Ch...Chapel...mmnn, yes.." I heard him moan, and it fueled me on further, his pants were already undone, so I took the liberty of unzipping them, pressing my face against his crotch, another moan issued from his throat, passing through his luscious lips, as he pushed his shirt down and guided those long fingers into my hair, holding my face closer to him...I inhaled his musky scent, something cinnamonny and spicy, I couldn't get enough of his scent, as I pulled his throbbing shaft from his pants, he whimpered softly, looking at me with needy hazel eyes...

"Do it.." he whimpered..."Do it...pl...please.." I nodded, and ran my tongue along the top side of his hardening shaft, which pulsed with life in my grasp, he let out a moan that couldn't have aroused me more...I ran my tongue along the tip of his burning cock head, and his breath turned to gasps, reaching high pitches the longer I teased him with my tongue, I finally gave into the begging he was letting me hear, and slipped the bulbous head of his cock into my mouth, resting it on my tongue, and my lips tightened around the hot muscle, which seemed to spasm on my tongue with the pleasure that soared through his body, he couldn't take much more of the sweet pleasure that I gave to him, as my mouth moved farther down on his cock, he started thrusting into my mouth, his fingers tightening in my hair as I started to pull my lips back and forth on his swollen, pulsating member, letting a moan fall from my throat, to vibrate up into his cock, my teeth grazed the hot flesh as he tried to breathe, I knew he was close to release, and I reveled in it. This beautiful blue haired Adonis cried out my name loudly, in quick broken gasps

"Ni...Nick...Nichol...NICHOLAS!" as his spasming cock released in my mouth, I worked my throat to massage the head of his shaft, milking him for his sweet, yet bitter seed, which seemed to coat my throat...Legato fell to his knees, unsteady on his legs anymore, and wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed me hungrily, his tongue searching for mine, and wrapping around it, tasting himself as we kissed, all the while he kissed me I buttoned and zipped his pants back up, and he pulled away, smiling at me dazedly, I only could laugh and lick my lips..

"We'll be in touch, Chapel.." he murmured, grabbing his white coat from the ground and dusting it off, as well as his beige pants... I straddled my bike, and winced from the reminder of my raging hard on..

"I hope so, Legato...I truly hope so.." I winked at him laviciously, and started up the bike, letting off a small gasp from the way the vibrations tore into my thighs, and into my burning cock. I had to go back and find Vash, what a bother, eh? Legato cast me one last hungry look, before I took off, sending up dirt into the sky...

It was about 4 am when I caught up to Vash, where he had told me where he was camped... the girls were ecstatic, well, the big one was, she was so bold enough to kiss me on the lips, which i dutifully returned, while hugging her tightly, now...the smaller one, I had to scoop up into my arms to get a hug and kiss from her, afterwards she bopped me on the head, and I rolled my eyes at Vash, who was laughing. The blonde calmed down enough to see the desire smoldering in my dark eyes, and I could -instantly- see he was aroused, but we would have to put off our needs for another night, like when were lonely, or had nothing to do, or have no choice to screw each other into the floor. Meryl smiled at him, and he gave her a wide smile, and...she was bold with him alright, leaning down and kissing his lips, as she and Millie walked away towards their part of the camp... Vash wasn't stunned long, and he called her back... she looked confused, and then embarrassed as he swept her up in his arms, bent his head down and kissed her until I thought he was trying to suck her soul out through her lips, the tongue war went on, when I knew all he was trying to do was either make me hornier (which is impossible) or jealous, but since I'm not in love with Vash the Stampede, I opted for the prior option, flushing and giggling, Meryl stumbled back to Millie was wanting the details, and Vash smugly sat down, and picked up a bottle of whiskey, of course I snagged it from him, and drank half the contents, he whined softly, but I ignored him, said my goodnights to the girls, and to him, laid on my side, and fell asleep.

Only to be assaulted by images Master Knives was sending into my head. Bastard. I could have sworn my erection was bigger then last time, as I patiently waited for him to stop laughing at me and go away.

God he could be -such- an asshole at times. I should beat his ass down, someday...might make me feel better about myself. I couldn't help but try to smother the insane cackle that was insistently trying to pour from my lips, because it would prove to the girls and Vash that I-truly- was insane, and that yes, I do talk to myself. Because damnit, -I- am the most interesting person on this fucking sand ball.

To Be Continued

Juicy VashxWolfwood sex coming up next chapter! YAY! Might even go as far as adding Midvalley in here, but I dunno... There will be another LegatoxNick chapter, as well as a NickxNick (Masturbation YAY!) And KnivesxNick, and LegatoxNickxKnives (Threesome woo!)


	3. Chapter 3

Musings

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly Except that i might be getting a Nicholas D. Wolfwood action figger...imma molest it!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, Masturbation (Nick)

Musings: A Third Assault

I woke up the next morning, cold and hungry...and I had sand in my mouth. Lovely. I managed to get the nasty grit from my teeth, by swilling my lukewarm water, and spitting it out, shuddering. I was amazed that I got any sleep last night from Knives's cackling. The damn braying donkey, just doesn't know when to shut up. I had managed to block him out, give him the mental 'fuck you' and went to sleep, I stood up, and looked around at the place where Vash and the girls and I camped for the night, maybe longer depending on the girls. I stretched and got the nasty kinks from my poor abused muscles, and looked down at Vash, a smile curling my lips as I knelt down, and slid my fingers into that silken hair. This went unnoticed by the blonde haired buffoon but a pleasurable sigh escaped his lips as I wondered what went on his doughnut laden dream, but I jerked my hand back as soon as I heard it

_/Chapel.../_ It...was...Knives...how did he?...Oh...yeah, it was Knives...

'_Yes Master Knives?' _I replied to him, my fingers had moved back into those silken locks and Vash murmured again

_/Stop touching my brother, Chapel.../_ I heard the annoyed amusement in his voice, as I slowly, teasingly drew my hand away from the blonde haired outlaw, only to hear a snicker in my head

'_What is amusing you so, Master?'_ I asked as politely as I could...a chuckle answered me

_/It is either my voice, or touching my brother that has turned you on so badly.../_ I blinked stupidly, before my head dropped and I let my eyes rest on my tented crotch...a groan of frustration escaped my lips...and I sighed then

'_Shouldn't you concentrate on healing, instead of harassing me..?'_

_/It is no surprise that there is, in fact, pain in superiority. I suffer...sigh..because I am better/_

I just -had- to roll my eyes at that, muttering under my breath

'_And how is this going to fix my problem?'_ He knew what I meant

_/I dunno. You're on your own there.../_

'_You're a mean...nasty, bitter person, Knives...but I bet you're pretty to make up for it'_

_/I know...remember, spiderling, beauty is ephemeral...pain is forever/_

'_You make no sense...and what the hell does ephemeral mean?' _

_/...it means short lived, spiderling.../_

'_Why didn't you say that then?'_

_/Because I love being smarter then you...and letting you know that by using big words, that your itty bitty brain couldn't -possibly- know/_

'_I know I should either die, or commit suicide from listening to you, but I figure I need to stay alive...a little longer...'_

_/So brave to prolong your obviously wretched existence. I wish you luck on what will likely be a sad, sad future'_

'_You can go to hell, Knives'_

_/I'm not the one getting aroused by my voice now am I/_

'_...'_

_/I thought not, now go...relieve yourself...though I'll still be watching you, since I know it bothers you/_

I merely sighed and wandered off a ways, until I managed to find a broken wall from some odd structure that used to be out here, I leaned against it, and unbuttoned my pants

'_I truly am pathetic...'_ I didn't care if he was listening or not, as I unzipped my pants and sighed softly, shivering from the slightly cold morning wind that brushed against my exposed abdomen, the hot muscle that was throbbing between my thighs begged for attention, I slipped my hand into my pants, and removed the swollen appendage from its confines, sighed softly as my thumb rubbed the head which was slickened by my pre-cum, I leaned up against that wall, hoping not to make too much noise, so I didn't wake anyone, my long fingers grasped my cock, making me shudder softly. A soft cry escaped my lips, as I began to move my hand against the swollen, throbbing flesh of my manhood, my head hit the wall slightly as I began pumping slowly, at an even pace, until I heard it again, and I almost stopped

_/Why is it...that...this is affecting me../_ Knives almost seemed to ask me, but I knew not to answer only to say one word...

"Knives..." and move my hand faster, a slight gasp went off in my head, and Knives went quiet, but I did not, my mouth opening to release a few gasps of pleasure

"Ah...Aah...Mmnn...Knives...yes...Knives..." another gasp from aforementioned man was released into my head, I don't think he expected me to be moaning his name at all. My body was rocking in time with my hand, a warm heat building in my stomach, my thumb trailed teasingly along the head of my own shaft, my eyes closed as I jerked my swollen flesh tighter, and harder, my arm almost shaking with the effort of such harsh motions, my shaft was growing stiffer in my hand, I was letting off gasps of higher pitches, biting my lip to keep from screaming, I heard a soft moan release in my head, Knives's moan. That sound alone brought my oncoming orgasm much closer, I could feel myself on the peak of exploding, my now almost purple cock shuddering and twitching in my hand as I now used two hands to jerk and pull on the tormented muscle, I released a moan of pleasure, followed by a few gasps, and I knew I was so close to releasing...

_/Say it...scream it, I want to hear it.../_

My body tightened deliciously, as my heart pounded against my chest, my cock spasmed almost violently, as my seed exploding upon the sand of this desert world, and as that tight, hot heat had spread through my body and triggered my orgasms...I released one word into Knives's head..

'_KNIVES!'_

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Wooooooooooooo! I managed another sex scene! Woot! Go me! Go me! Well I do believe next up will be VashxNick. It all depends of what you want. Please and only stick to 3 females if you want :Millie, Meryl, and Dominique the Cyclops, Thank you and have a good... night/day/afternoon

Aneaniel


	4. Chapter 4

Musings

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly But I want it to be!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, homosexual content (VashxNick)

A/N: I ju...just dunno where all the idea came from! I SWEAR!

Musings: A 4th Note

After my little escapade with my hand and Knives's voice, I leaned against that wall, panting and moaning...I couldn't believe I just got off to my boss's voice. Creepy. I wiped my hand on the wall and shivered, fixing my pants, I was a bit tired again, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. When I arrived back to camp, the girls and Vash were up, turquoise eyes staring at me, as well as gray and sky blue

"Err..is something the matter?" I asked nervously, the girls only smiled, having forgotten their boldness last night

"Where were yah?" Vash asked softly, I managed to pull a grin onto my face before I blushed

"I had to take care of something.." Vash seemed to get the hint and grinned, sipping his coffee Meryl handed him, she offered me some and I accepted, taking a long swig from it, and hacking and coughing...

"Christ! Woman, what is this!" Meryl chuckled...

"Cheap ass coffee, Mr. Priest..." she replied grinning

"Not funny.." I muttered, I then looked at Vash again, who flashed me a big dorky grin. God i wanted to take him then and there. I knew I couldn't however, seeing a big problem : The girls.

After breakfast, we packed up and got into the car Vash had 'borrowed', and I of course, got to drive. It had to have been a couple of hours, Millie was curled up against the seat, while Vash was keeping Meryl warm by cuddling into her...of course being the sneaky pervert he was, he was using her breasts as pillows. She didn't seem to mind. I continued driving, until I reached the next town, grinning triumphantly, I put the pedal to the metal, and tore off down the road, into the town. After I woke everyone up, we gathered out belongings, they got out while I parked the car next to an old hotel. I checked my wallet and saw my pitiful funds. Sigh. I walked over to them, and hoisted the cross onto my shoulder,

"So! I only have 20 double dollars on me!" I said cheerfully "Everyone pitch in!" they all groaned loudly. Millie had managed to give me 12 $$ and 50 cecents, while Vash had gotten me another 21$$ and 42 cecents, and Meryl, I shall love her for all eternity, gave up all of her money: 89 $$ and 67 cecents, I counted the money and came up with a grand total of 143$$ and 59 cecents. Well at least we have a hotel room or two. We trudged inside, after I managed to con Vash out another 10 double dollars, but he whined pitifully at me that he wouldn't be able to afford booze if he gave me any more. Bitch. It was as given, we got two rooms, and Millie and Meryl shared a room, while Vash and I shared a room. Purrfect. Finally! I get to be alone with the blonde haired doofus, and maybe do to him dirty things God did not create two men to do. My heart pounded in my chest at the mere thought of ramming into that tight body. My groin was surged with heat as well. As Vash went up the stairs, we bid the girls goodnight, and I followed that man like a hound in heat, almost panting. He grinned at me and unlocked the door, we walked inside, me dropping my cross on the ground, and growling playfully...

"You seem excited for some reaso--mnpph!" Vash almost cried out as my mouth latched onto his and I slammed to door shut with my foot, before turning him around, and slamming him against said door, my tongue wiggling between his lips, a shock/gargled cry escaped his lips, as his hands flailed a bit, and gripped my shoulders, my lips against his, my tongue fighting with his, rubbing my stiff hot cock against his thigh,

"Nicc..kah!" He managed to cry out against my lips, the grip on my shoulders getting tighter, pain flaring up as though the bones were about to break, but still I sucked at his mouth, not wanting to let this stop. I knew he did though, I had broken an unspoken rule between male friends : Do Not Ever Try To Make Out With Your Best Friend. Yeah...that rule. Did I regret it? No. Will I regret it? Possibly. Will Vash beat the shit out of me for doing this? Maybe. But did it turn me on? Hell yes. As Vash shoved me away, his orange/yellow tinged glasses askew on his fair face, his lips swollen from the violent kiss, his face ablaze with crimson, my body craved for him even more then it ever did. I wanted to see this man, with his eyes glazed, face bright red, mouth open and lips swollen to a delicious cherry color, while panting my name as I slammed in and out of him. No I did not harbor any other feelings for him other then lust, I couldn't because I knew he was pretty sweet on the fiery black haired woman. But still, he was very beautiful, and...just, oh how did those town girls describe him and I? Yummy. Yes, we're a yummy pair of men, as they said, and we flirted endlessly with them, but still...I wanted Vash for tonight. I was tired of being lonely without anyone but my hand and a voice of a man that I shall probably never see. Eesh. But Vash only stared at me, with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and confusion, his mouth opening, those cherry red lips forming words

"..Nick...Nick why? Why did you kiss me?" His voice was slightly squeaky. It was so adorable, as I flicked my steel gray/blue eyes up to his, not at all feeling shameful

"I want you. It's as simple as that." I was firm and straightforward, it made him blush all the brighter

"Bu...but we're...we're -guys- Nick! Guys don't kiss other guys!" he sounded so pathetic, not able to move as I came closer to him. I seriously did not want him to fear me, or think of me as some...some sexual predator, I reached up and watched as he flinched, I placed my palm against his cheek, pushing my fingers into his soft hair, I stepped closer so that he could feel my presence as well as my arousal, but not in a threatening way, he looked at me with eyes...so lost, so alone, and so needy. He hadn't been touched in a long time, from the look he gave me. I brang him forward, tilting my head so that my lips ghosted over his, his breath was so sweet, and my obviously smelled like booze and cigarettes. I whispered gently over his lips

"Let me have you...I need to have you, if only for tonight...my...sweet...angel..." I murmured before my lips pushed gently against his, he was trembling in my grasp, so I knew I had to be gentle, as I removed his glasses and slid them into his trench pocket, I felt his hands come up and cup my cheeks, he tilted his head and managed a deeper, sweeter kiss, a moan pulled from my throat. I held him gently, carefully so that he thought he was safe in my arms. I did not want his obviously first time to be frightening, so I held him, and cradled him to me, our lips slowly moving over one another's. I became bold and let my lips open, flicking my tongue along those sweet, firm lips, the blonde moaned softly as he felt this, and opened his mouth obligingly to me. I thought I had fallen into Heaven itself, as my tongue pushed its way into his mouth, he let me feed softly, my tongue moving over his, over his teeth and gums, and the roof of his mouth, before he took his cue, and gently touched his tongue to mine, innocently licking at it...I allowed him to suckle, and experiment, before I took charge, and began to kiss him, my hunger becoming to much for me. I pushed him against the door gently, as he slid his arms around my neck, holding me close to him. God he smelled so good. I pulled him toward the bed, my fingers hastily unbuttoning his coat, and pushing it off of him, and oh Jesus, when I saw that body...encased in such tight leather, I thought my cock would have exploded. All that lean muscle, and lick able skin, Mmnn! It just made my insides quiver...he smiled sheepishly at me, and slowly undid my jacket, and my shirt, pushing them from my body, I shivered as he laid his head on my shoulder, and my arms went around his waist, he stepped closer, and I just began swaying side to side, Vash had to be comfortable around me, so looking like a complete moron didn't affect me much, I did it so I could get him in bed. I rested my cheek against his, and he made a pleasured sound, and hugged me tighter to him, our groins were gently pressed against one another, and as we swayed we rubbed up against each other. He loved it. When I began unbuckling his leather shirt, he grew very tense in my arms, and shook a little bit, I wasn't expecting that, I stopped unbuckling the straps, to look at him

"Vash?" I said softly, my hard on raging between my thighs to hurry up...the man pressed himself against my chest, hiding his face, whimpering

"I'm so ugly..." I don't think I heard him right...

"What?" my voice is soft and calm...

"I am so ugly...I am so sorry Wolfwood.." he whispered, I made him look at me, his eyes overrun with tears, his cheeks wet...whispering

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I lifted a brow, and finished unbuckling his shirt, before pulling on the zipper front, and parting the leather...he let out a choked sob of pure pain. When I saw those scars, I knew why he hid underneath his coat...why he hide his magnificent body beneath that hideous red thing...he was ashamed of himself. So self conscious. He was aware that he was hideously scarred, and he didn't like it. I looked at him, before removing everything, so I could pull the shirt off...he just stood there, crying to himself, until I smiled and whispered into his ear...

"I think you are the prettiest man I have ever laid my eyes on..." _'Except for Legato of course...'_ He gasped softly, and looked at me with watery teal eyes, full of surprise...

"Really..?" he whispered, and I nodded, before leading him to the bed, I crawled upon it, and waited for him...he did as i did, and sat in front of me...

"You got these for sticking up for your beliefs...these scars are honorable...and so beautiful.." I laid him down on his back, and crawled over him...he whimpered softly, placing his hands on my shoulders

"I won't hurt you my angel.." I told him softly, smiling encouragingly at him, he wiped his tears and watched me, as I lowered my head and began kissing him gently, moving my lips off his, to kiss over his face, and lick the remnants of tears from his cheeks, a soft moan left his throat, as I kissed over his Adam's apple, letting my teeth gently push into the skin, causing a cry to escape him. He was beautiful, so damn beautiful. I kissed down his chest, stroking his sides, my fingers occasionally dipping as I ran over a scar. I looked at him smiling..

"I'm taking your pants off now.." He nodded shaking, as I unbuttoned the tight leather covering his blue jeans, after I got both off, he wouldn't look at me, but I had to stare at him, his skin was pale as cream, and beautiful, I scooted down a bit, and kissed his pelvis, not inches from the swollen, jutting arousal he had. He made this squeaking sound and I could help but smile at him

"Vash, I'm going to...to let you be inside of me, alright.." my body shivered at the thrill of having that large cock up inside of myself...Vash nodded, and I kicked off my boots, and struggled from my pants, in my haste I think I ripped something, I didn't care though, Vash was watching me, as I pulled a small bottle of lubricant from my jacket pocket, I opened the twist cap, and smiled at him

"Ready?" He nodded, and I smeared the lube onto his throbbing shaft, he let out soft whimpering sounds that drove me crazy, I took my lubed fingers and reached behind myself, and slid a finger up inside of myself, gasping, working it around, and pushing a second finger inside of myself... Vash stared at me in pure awe and hunger

"Ni...Nick.." he whispered, and I looked at him, removing my fingers from my tight hole, crawling up and over his hips, letting out a few shuddering breathes, and guided myself onto him. A gasp tore itself from my throat, as a cry escape him, as I continued lowering myself, or body's rocking slightly, him wanting to be in me, and me wanting him deeper, I was moaning like a whore as he finally was fully sheathed inside of me. The sensation was magnificent, I felt like I was being stretched in half, he was so big, so hard and hot, looking into his glazed eyes, and placed my hands gently on uninjured parts of his chest, and began rocking on him, he was gripping my hips hard enough to break them, making small moaning sounds, I started to rise myself off his cock, and lower back down, and once I gained my rhythm, I moved faster, slamming my ass hard against his pelvis, which bucked up towards me. We were almost screaming, tears of pleasure running rampant down his cheeks, as he sat up, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me harshly, his tongue pushing between my lips, which I allowed and copied. The sensation of his fleshy warm arm and his cold, hard gun arm was beautiful, we were slamming against one another harshly, growling, and moaning each other's name. We bit, and scratched, and clawed at each other, Vash nearing his climax quickly, as his hand moved between us and started working my neglected weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, his blonde spikes now drooping, as he laid his head on my shoulder, crying out loudly, almost screaming my name

"NICK!" he shrieked, slamming upwards and holding me against him, as he spilt his seed into me, over and over he cried my name, as I screamed for him, my thick seed spurting out form my cock in long thick ropes, spattering on his chest and abdomen as well as mine, I sat there panting and moaning, trying to relearn how to breathe, Vash cuddled up to me, and purred happily, my fingers twisted into his blonde hair

"Va...Vash, I...mmnn... only want you to think of this as...as...fucking between friends...okay..?" I managed to get out, Vash looked at me, and nodded

"Okay Nick.." he whispered, wincing as I pulled off him, and slumped onto the bed...he curled up next to me, and almost instantly was sleeping. I however, waited. And then it happened

_/...Chapel.../_ It was Knives. And boy did he sound annoyed

'_Yes, Master?'_ I asked in the most innocent of tones

_/Why did you fuck my brother Chapel/ _Yep. He was mad.

' _Uhmm...I dunno?'_ A growl sounded off in my head

_/...Vash.Is.MINE/ _He roared in my head, I winced

'_Knives, calm down! There's no love between Vash and I...it was just tow guys fucking each other...'_ I calmly explained to him, he snorted

_/Wait till you come back to the Academy, I'll punish you there. Now go to sleep if you wish../ _I gulped, and hugged Vash closer, he moaned in his sleep, and I managed to settle down, and curled up against him. Closing my eyes, I fell into a rather contented sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Check me out! I am on a ROOOOOLLLLLLLL! Well! Chapter 5 should be up soon! Thank you ALL! For reviewing, especially those who have reviewed twice!

QuietOne1

The D.o.D

Angel Bulma

Kenichi's Gal

Mali

kia

Jessica

QueSeraSera

divinity

TaltosBeauty

Akemi-san!

subzero13

And Alucard2!

ALL OF YOU GET TRIGUN PLUSHIES AND CAKE!

And our flamer- Ookami-Yokai1

He gets nothing

BWAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Musings

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly But I want it to be!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, homosexual content (KnivesxNick), Knives being a sadist jack hole, hot and heavy LegatoxNick grinding

A/N: I am still uber happy from all the reviews! So I thought. WHY NOT! I shall update, AGAIN! And, like...have it all nice and done...soon! I do not own the Evergreen Academy, the person who wrote "Midvalley's Serenade" does...and...and I'm sowwy I didn't update soon enough... I had no Microsoft word access for a week or so. Gives them her tied up Legato... And if Knives seems OOC, I'm sorry, I just don't write him enough, so I made him horny and passionate...o.o

Musings: 5th Act

Vash and the others were rather upset when I told them I had to leave. Millie begged me not to go, but I knew I had gotten orders from Knives. Those were orders not to be disobeyed, so I calmed them down by saying I'd be back in..7-10 days, and told myself that everything will be alright, he won't kill me yet. He still needs me. Empty comfort, I know. I like to think I am useful to Knives. I truly hope I am.

I start up Angelina II, and straddled her, the vibrations from her purring motor pushing up between my thighs, and stirring my groin like nothing else. I love my motorcycle, heh heh. I took off, leaving them in the dust, looking through the dark shades, which block out the sand that tries to get into my eyes. It only took me about...5-6 hours to get to the Academy...I couldn't help but grin as I saw who was there to greet me on my return. Legato Bluesummers. As I pulled up next to him, I could almost smell the lust pouring from him, and my roguish grin did nothing to help him, I could already see he was hard in his pants, as I slowly shut off the bike, stood up and lifted a brow, I stood at least two inches taller then the telepath, he grunted at me, spinning on his heel and basically telling me to follow him. I regained my swagger and followed him smirking...it couldn't have been two rooms away from these large black doors that Legato spun so quickly, and had me against the wall that I realized just how horny he -was-...his mouth covered mine, and he fitted our groins together, and began this delicious grinding, dry sex as I like to call it...he grasped me under my thighs and hoisted me up and pushed me against the wall, our tongues waging a battle neither of us could win, his pulsating erection against mine and I was lost in heaven as our tongues dueled. Those soft, heated moans he was making as well as the harsh grunts were making me hotter then ever, as my hands roved over his chest and pinched and squeezed his nipples, hearing him cry out against my lips. He began grinding much harder, almost like he wanted to fuck me but knew he couldn't because his Master was waiting for me. We spent a few more minutes grinding helplessly against one another, panting and sweating, our erections burning and throbbing for attention, as I slowly regained breath, Legato let me stand...pressed against me though, his head on my shoulder his breath hot on my neck, as I wound my arms around him...our groins begged for attention, but we stood still, our chests heaving...that honeyed voice met my ears moments later..

"We...have to stop..." he murmured..."Master is waiting for you...he was gracious enough to let me have my time with you...but we mustn't make him wait..." he was breathless, and beautiful. I nodded, and felt his lips press against the main artery in my neck, I shivered, finding this incredibly erotic, and I grasped his cheeks with my hands, cupping his face and tilting his head upwards, fitting our lips together hungrily, he moaned and clutched my suit jacket tightly, as I sucked on his tongue and tasted him once more. The passion of the kiss was so much, so hot and heavy that my cock twitched and jumped for me to bury myself inside of him. That need was so much it almost made me sick. I pulled away from his mouth in an agonizingly slow pace, my teeth catching his lower lip and tugging slowly, before releasing it, when I opened my eyes to look at him, my breath caught. Never had I seen my boss look so...delicious and innocent...his eyes half lidded, his teeth gently biting his plump lower lip, his face flushed like a virgin who's just been kissed, those long lashes hiding those hazy golden eyes, but he pulled away from me, gave my cock a gentle brush of his hand, causing me to moan

"The Master wishes to see you now..." he murmured, looking at me with hungry eyes, as if he didn't want me to go to his Master, and just wanted me to come with him to his room for a rutting session. I smiled, cupping his face and kissed him deeply on the lips, I think it startled him, because he tensed and then relaxed instantly, kissing me back, his long fingers curled around my wrists, holding my hands there. And when I pulled my lips away from his, licking my lips, I opened my eyes...and he took my breath away. His eyes shut, his cheeks flushed rose, and his lips a deep cherry red from our kisses, bruised and tender. He was biting his lower lip when I pulled away, and he opened his eyes, smiling...

"You have to go in now..." he murmured, as I stroked his blush softly...he kissed my palms, and stepped away from me, gesturing to the door, before turning on his heel and walking away from, giving me one last look over his shoulder...I smiled, and turned around, I then cursed myself for leaving the Punisher on Angelina, but I reached over and touched the door handle, and waited

_/Enter./_ That was my cue. I opened the door. Preparing myself for the worst.

I wasn't prepared for this. NOTHING could have prepared me for what I got to see. As my boss's Master stepped out of the shadows, my eyes widened and I lost my breath for just the tiniest moment. The man's sharp, angular features radiated hardness and a generally merciless look about them. Vibrant golden yellow hair crowned his head, the locks all combed backwards, adding to the piercing appearance of his gaze. Not the least of the contributors to which were his eyes- bright crystal blue orbs peering from behind a near scowl by a strong-lined brow. His tightly-drawn lips completed the slightly angry look of peevish contempt.

The word 'CUTE' sprung to mind.

So this was him. This was the man who gave me one of the best orgasms I have ever had while masturbating. This tall, lean muscled man wrapped up in a black leather outfit, with this look on his face. It seems as though he caught my thoughts...for a moment, those facial features threatened to harden even further, to boil over and become wild, indignant fury and then...

He smiled. And it threw me off. That smile on that lovely face made my groin twitch, his laugh met my ears as I stood there

"You shouldn't be so startled...I look so much like my brother..." those eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped closer, he stood 3 inches taller then I did, and I was 6'1. He stared at me with those blue eyes, as he brought his hands up to my face, taking my shades and slipping them into my coat pocket...he looked at my eyes...

"Legato told me you had the prettiest eyes...I am beginning to think he is right..." he shrugged slightly, running those gloved fingers over my neck and chest, before popping open the buttons on my jacket, and then my shirt, baring my chest, he placed his hands on my shoulders, and pushed my jacket and shirt off, staring at my chest, my heart was slamming against my ribcage,

"When you fucked my brother, I caught flashes of it...flashing of what he was seeing, all this hot, caramel flesh that he dreams about..."I shivered...

"Remove your clothes, now, Chapel.." I blinked, startled and then reran the command in my head, Knives's eyes narrowed and I gulped, swiftly pulling my shoes off, and then undoing my belt, and my pants, under Knives's scrutiny the entire time, as I pulled my pants and boxers off, and stood up straight, the contemptuous look had returned once again, as if it were some kind of default setting for his face. And then, after a few seconds, this was replaced by a look of genuine interest, as if he were having a rare unguarded moment of his own.

"My servant was right, and so was my brother...you are rather well built...for a spider..." his hands trailed over my chest, tracing the outline of the muscle softly, my body ached for him, and I let him know that by whimpering softly, he looked up at me, smirked and slid his hand over my pulsating erection. A low moan pushed past my lips, and he shivered, holding me in his hands...

"So...this is what you like..." he steps closer, pushing our body's together, holding my shaft in that grip of his "This...is what you want... you want me...my voice...my hands and my body...I can see it...in your head..." his voice was heated, hot with need and passion, I could feel his erection against my thigh

"Did...mmnn...you get...off when I did...to your voice?" I whispered softly, he tensed softly...before nipping hard on my ear..

"I do believe I did..." he smirked..."Legato helped me...so eagerly.." I moaned again, as he continued to stroke me, his mouth moving over her jaw, tasting my skin...he bit it gently, and caused blood and heat to surge through me, those sharp teeth pushing into my skin, caused my hands to reach up and cup his cheeks, tilting my head and kissing him. I didn't think he'd respond by tangling his fingers in my hair, and pushing his tongue through my mouth, but he was hungry, needing more and more of me. My hands left his cheeks running over his chest with reckless abandoned, before I heard him whisper..

"Zipper is in the back..." I nodded mutely, and we resumed kissing, as my fingers found his hidden zip, and pulled it down. Oh god the sound of that zipper...the promises of bared pale flesh, and hard muscle, he pulled from my mouth, watching me with that flushed face...before he pulled his suit down he spoke...

"I normally do not engage in such activities with a spider...you must understand, if I am dominant over you, well I..." I cut him off

"I don't care...do what you need to do, Master Knives..." there was that smile again, as he removed his gloves, and pulled the suit down, baring strong broad shoulders, his chest...muscled to perfection, flawlessly knit muscle flowing from one to another, his abdomen...beautiful, cobbled abs that begged to be licked, and then he pushed it fully off, baring his lean nude body to me. As if he were awaiting a comment, I managed to murmur...

"Gorgeous...simply...perfect..." that seemed to please him as he moved towards me, a hungry look on his face, as he pulled me into his arms, and kissed me again. I don't mind if he has to be the dominant one, I have no qualms about it. But I wouldn't mind seeing this pale fleshed plant with his head thrown back in ecstasy, his back arched as I hold his hips and push him up and down on my cock, and then finally watching him scream in orgasm...such a lovely image because I think that Knives saw it too, because he moaned loudly, and pushed his cock against mine. He rubbed against one another, panting and moaning, hold each other tightly...

"Oh...oh God...Knives...mm...yes!" I let my head fall back, as his lips caressed my throat, biting my Adam's apple before pushing me down to my knees, he stood tall over me, those blue eyes burning

"Suck.." was all he said, and my head moved forward, my lips opening to take his head between my lips, intent on teasing him the same way I did Legato. The way he was gasping made me feel so good. I ran my tongue around the head and pushed it against his cum hole, hearing him cry out, it was wondrous to feel those long fingers twisting in my head, his nails digging into my scalp, became bold and drew my fingers down the crack of his ass, before sliding my hand between his legs and fondling his ball sac, he cried out once more, and pushed my head forward, forcing me to take at least half of his engorged muscle into my mouth, the head of him pushing against my throat, I moaned around him, still sucking on him tightly. I wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer, and pulling the rest of his meaty shaft into my mouth, sucking and licking as best I could. He was thrusting against my mouth, moaning as loud as he could, as my head started bobbing up and down on his cock, my lips passing over his hot, burning flesh, milking and stroking him, until he cried out..

"Stop! Stop now, Chapel!" I retracted my head, and with a pop! sound, pulled my mouth from his cock, and looked up at him, he was sweaty, and flushed with pleasure, his eyes glazed over with inhuman hunger

"Lay on your back" he ordered me, so I did. My body shivered from the cold metal floor, and as he loomed over me, I looked up at him, almost frightened at the power I knew that body held. He grasped my hips, and with no words rubbed up against me, a strangled moan escaped my throat, bucking against him, wanting him in me. He smirked, and teased me for a few more moments, and then, grasped his shuddering, twitching cock in his hand, and pushed me against it...I cried out, as the head of his shaft pushed through me. He was the second man to have ever been inside of me, and it felt wonderful, him grunting above me, and panting with pleasure as he impaled me further on his cock. This was beautiful. This was something I would crave for, for the rest of my life. Finally, once he was fully inside of me, thick, hot and pulsing, he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face against me neck, my fingers tangled into that short blonde hair, and I looked at him. Still sweaty, his face pink, and his mouth open slightly, he was trying to gain his strength...as he did, he began moving, pushing his hips against mine, his cock started to move inside of me, and soon I was sobbing for him. Sobbing for him to 'do it harder'...to 'do it faster', my body was on fire with how he was pounding against me, our sweaty making our body's slippery, therefore making movement much easier. He was howling his pleasure, crying out 'Chapel!' or occasionally 'Vash!' I didn't mind, I wouldn't have a care in the world of seeing the two pound each other into the floor. I was working my hips against his, pounding and rocking, slapping our hips together, his pelvis ramming into my ass, he was unable to take much more I could tell, as I slid a hand between our moving body's and grasping my weeping, neglected sex. I started pumping and I knew I had his attention, as he watched my hand hungrily, but I soon forgot about him as I was lost in a haze of pleasure and colors, the heat building up in me pulling into one point before I screamed his name over and over again as my thick seed hit his chest, abdomen and stomach in hot, long ropes...Knives soon followed me, arching his body, howling for me, for Vash, hell even for Legato as he shot all of his thick seed into me, coating my insides with the almost burning liquid. He fell on top of me, whimpering and gasping, I held him tightly, as we waited for the blissful sensations to slow, and stop... the door opened and I looked up.

There stood Legato, half naked, and hungry. I looked to see Knives with that similar look.

Oh boy. I'm in trouble.

End of Chapter 5

OMG WOW! Wooooooooooooo! I did it I did it! Thank you all for waiting SO patiently and for all of you NEW reviewers! Thank you thank you!

Reviewers:QuietOne1

The D.o.D

Angel Bulma

Kenichi's Gal

Mali

kia

Jessica

QueSeraSera

divinity

TaltosBeauty

Akemi-san!

subzero13

Alucard2

Agar

Psy-chan13

Lychee2

Eurydice (Yes I know who you are!)

and Noman! (And I know you too!)

All of you! GET NAKED LEGATO! Wooooooooooooo! Hehehe REVIEW MORE! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Musings

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly But I want it to be!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, homosexual content (KnivesxNickxLegato),

Musings: A Pair of Sixes

My body still hurt, from the love making Knives and I engaged in, but, I felt my limp cock slowly harden itself again, at the sight of the blue haired man, with a look of pure hunger on his beautiful face. He was still hard, I could see the indention of his cock in his pants, he must not have gotten to jack off, while Knives and I were fucking each other into the steel floor. My body clenched at the thought of having these two perfect creatures with me...not one at a time. But...at the same time. It was an exciting thought. Legato stumbled over himself in his haste to get to me, he fell to his knees, hovering over my face for mere seconds, before his lips collided with mine, and we were locked in a passionate kiss. Knives watched, amused, at his pets display of hunger, as his fingers daintily stroked the tip of my burning erection, Knives himself, was still buried deep inside of me, throbbing with heat and power. Legato broke the kiss to yank his boots and clothes off, leaving him nude and exposed. His cock was red, hard, and shuddering with anticipation...

"M...Master..." he squeaked..."Master may I...be in him?" Knives sighed, and nodded, removing his burning cock from inside of me, leaving me almost cold and empty inside, but that was until Legato lubed himself up the best he could with his spit, and started to just push inside of me. No foreplay. No teasing. Just him. In me. I was vaguely aware of being moved, and I found myself sitting on Legato's lap, as he shivered and held me tightly to him, my jutting arousal begging for attention. Knives gave it what it wanted, by running his tongue up and along the burning flesh, before blushing and looking at me

"Feel lucky, Chapel...you'll be the second to have been in me..." and with that, his tight, glorious, rock hard ass fell upon my lap, impaling himself onto my rigid shaft. A scream tore from us both, Knives from the ripping, tearing pressure, and me...from the excruciating tightness, he was almost like a **_virgin_**! Moaning, I gathered my wits, the best I could, and nuzzled my leaders neck softly, nipping and sucking on his skin, as I was sandwiched between these two rock hard beautiful bodies, my mind was reeling with what I was doing to these two beautiful men. I started to thrust against Knives, and he made the most _delicious_ mewling sounds, soft 'Ah!'s and 'Ohh!'s and a bit of panting, I wrapped my arms about him the best I could, and held him tightly to me, rubbing my crotch against his ass, his pale yet slightly tanned skin glistening with sweat. Legato moaned hungrily as I started to move, and he gripped my hips tightly, and started to move with us, his shaft stabbing at my prostate. I decided to let him know that he was doing so, so I started moaning louder, hungrier, more desperately. Knives's hands covered my own as the rested on his cobbled abs, and I had my head on Legato's shoulder, as he nipped and licked at my neck, the soft grunts both men were making drove me insane, and closer to my orgasm. Legato's hands were roving over my chest, as I did the same to my 'Lord and Master' Knives, who was mewling like a week old kitten. How Vash could stay away from this man, when he was so beautiful and so vocal, and sounded so...so...so...damn **_hot_**! As my mind boggled over this, I heard the rising pitches in Knives's gasps, as he was thrusting into his hand, moaning, crying out, he was shaking and moaning, as he was near his peak, just a few more thrusts and he'd spill over, spill over and it would be me who brought him to the sweet edge. Legato was making the same exact sounds, biting my earlobe, both were so close, I clutched Knives's cock, and he shrieked loudly, sending seed bursting over my hand, in hot, white globs. The initial reaction to Knives's orgasm was my own, orgasm that is, his ass tightening violently around me, and one last thrust sends me over the edge with a scream, sending a hot load of my seed into his body, which in turn causes Legato to shriek, clutching at me, as his seed explodes into my body. I laid against him limply, as I clutched at Knives's hips, who placed his own hands onto mine. I was trapped between two body's that were completely covered with muscle and velvety skin, Legato rested his head on my shoulder, kissing the flesh gently as he wormed his arms around my waist...

"'Cholas...you're gonna stay here, yeah?" It was always after sex, that Legato acted to so cute and almost innocent...

" Course I am, Legato.." Knives smirked

"Don't worry, my pet, if Chapel has no time for you, I will make sure you have -plenty- of entertainment" I looked at Knives grinning, and Legato smiled too

"Thank you, Master"

"It's not a problem, my pet"

"My pet?" I questioned curiously

"Yes, he is mine...to do with whatever I please"

"Ah huh.."

"I enjoy serving our Master, I truly do..." I lifted another brow

"Mm hmm...that's good to know.." Knives chuckled..

"So anyway Chapel...how was my brother?"

"He screams a lot..."

"Really, now.." I nodded

"Yep, course he cries too, but then again Vash has more emotional issues then a pregnant woman.."

"You are cruel, 'Cholas" Legato murmured...

"Tell me...Legato, where did you ever find the time, to get so damn sexy?" I could hear him grin

"Trade secret, can't tell you unless you wanna die..." I blanched but Knives grinned

"I made him work out every day, I don't need a weak servant. He just got pretty on his own.." he then sounded sort of dreamy "He was really adorable when he was a child..." I rolled my eyes, and wiggled slightly, causing Legato to grunt

"Okay!" I said smiling "As much as I enjoy you two against me, GET OFF! Cause Knives...you aren't as light as you look..." Knives gasped as he wiggled off me, flashing an impish grin

"Are you calling me fat?" I gasped as I removed myself from Legato who leaned back

" 'Course not! Though you could stand to lose a few pounds..." Knives leapt onto me, pinning me to the floor with a grin..

"Well, you know what Chapel..."

"What?"

"Fuck you..." his mouth covered mine, and he kissed me deeply...

some odd time later

"Damn.." the two men look at me, as they were pulling their clothes back on, lifting a brow Knives looked to me

"What Chapel?" I forced a leering grin, a very authentic looking one. I ought to be proud, Legato blushed

"Well, I'm rather proud of myself..." Knives blinked

"Why?" he questioned

"I just got to fuck, and be fucked by two of the most gorgeous evil men I know..." Legato chuckled, then asked

"What about Vash?" I smirked

"Vash isn't evil. Vash is a complete ninny...a ninny with a tight ass, like his brother" I grinned once more, as Knives knelt over me...smirking

"Watch your mouth, Chapel..." his lips brushed mine, before locking them together, and kissing me very thoroughly , before pulling away...

"Mmnn, now Chapel...you may stay here for some rest..." he leaned back in, licking at my lips, I didn't mind, I casually slapped him on the ass, and he jumped, then glared...I only smiled. I knew I was in for some good old fashioned fun, here at the Academy, though I really should talk with my dad. He's probably worried about me...

Okay! Chapter 6 is done! WOO! Happy days!

Thanks to my Reviewers...

Meyeselph

The D.o.D

Angel Bulma

Kenichi's Gal

Mali

kia

Jessica

QueSeraSera

divinity

TaltosBeauty

Akemi-san!

subzero13

Alucard2

Agar

Psy-chan13

Lychee2

QuietOne1

mali

kia

Jessica

divinity

Eurydice (Yes I know who you are!)

and Noman! (And I know you too!)

All of you! GET NAKED LEGATO! Wooooooooooooo! Hehehe REVIEW MORE! YAY!

AND Pie...Naked Legato AND PIE!

That flamed :

Pookie and Ookami-Yokai1

Well they get a big kick in the damn face, you know? BWAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

Musings: Lucky Sevens

My short little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly But I want it to be!

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi Lemon, homosexual content (NickxMidvalley)

AN: yes finally chapter 7 is up! Aren't you all happy? You'd better be. Happy Halloween and junk. shows off Legato, dressed as a playgirl bunny XD aka nothing but ears Hahahah! Aren't I evil?

Oh well.

But thank you for staying loyal to Musings, I know I took a very long time to finally get chapter 7 up, but I was going through a down period. Couldn't think of anything, and stuff, I'd write five words and give up, but I'm glad that all this came to me. Thank you so much for reviewing.

And I'm thinking of making Musings 30-40 chapters long with how many pairings, and repeated pairings there will be. What do you guys think? Does anyone...have any comments?

Also I'm probably going to put up a challenge. Yes. A challenge. For someone to write a lemon scene through the -other- persons point of view. Instead of like, (say chapter 4) Nick's POV, it'd be Vash's, and everything. Sticking very close to the s/l of the chapter, but just in Vash's POV. Kudos' for those who take up the challenge.

Musings: Lucky Sevens

After my love making session with Knives, and then another one with Knives and Legato, I was sore, and very tired. I stumbled to my cave I call a room, and stripped from my suit. I managed to crawl into the bathroom, and literally had to crawl into the shower, my ass hurt so badly. I need sleep, I needed a smoke, I needed to bathe, and eat...and most of all, I needed Midvalley. The musician had hands that could make you squeal with pleasure, and sigh with ecstasy, playing that saxophone all day and night gave him really gentle fingers. Midvalley...what a lovely name, huh? Well, he's a great masseuse, the only one I know anyways. He was gentle with those he worked on, never once hurting them, because in the first 10 minutes they were asleep, after my bath, I'm going to head over to his room, get a massage and pass out. As the hot water hit my body, causing me to moan uncontrollably, I smiled to myself...currently...I have fucked Legato, Knives and Vash...three men of absolute power. And beauty. Cannot forget how stunningly fuckably HOT they are...I smiled to myself, because I like smiling, First Legato...mm! What a ride he was, not only once but 3 times! Then Knives...damn he felt so good in me and on me...and Vash...he was so tight...so hot inside, begging for me...mm...I can't get enough of those three...and I know I won't. I'm going to die a very happy man. I laid there, in the shower for about forty minutes. I...oozed from the shower, a happy bundle of wet, warm and all above content Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Its amazing what showers can do to people. People like me. Tense people. Tense, and ..unhappy people like me. Ah well. As I moved to Midvalley's room, clad in a towel only, I knocked. He opened. He stared. He lifted a brow. He smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms!" with a laugh I pushed my way inside

"No Middie-love, I am in need of your very talented hands..." as I moved inside, his left hand caught me on the ass with a sharp slap, muffled by the towel. I yelped. I glared. I got aroused. He smiled.

"My hands huh? Sorry buddy boy, you know I don't give hand jobs without a fee..." I looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet. He was sometimes.

"I meant a massage you horny and above all desperate pervert..." I moved and laid upon my stomach, the towel around my waist baring the top part of my hip, and the web like scar of my gunshot wound. I felt comfortable. His bed was soft. Mine was a fuckign -rock- with a blanket.

"Horny and desperate, am I? Pssht. You're the priest without the chastity vow" he moved towards me, and with an easy movement, slipped his coat and his (ridiculously, awfully, disgustingly, and all around gay) pink shirt off. He wore a white wife beater (isn't that a horrible description for a shirt?) underneath it, and from his drawer pulled out a small thing of Nivea Cream, and scented oil, and straddled my ass, which felt good, despite the pain of having been fucked for days on end. He opened the little plastic canister of cream, and took a big dollop of it, and began spreading it over my back, the cream was cold and I shivered a bit, but that's okay, as he worked the cream into my shoulders, back and lower back, causing me to moan. The scent of the cream slithered up my nose and entangle itself into my brain, clouding it. He continued to work the cream into my skin, loosening up my muscles for the harder massage I knew to be coming. He put the cream on the bedside table, as I idly watched his muscles ripple with the movements, he smiled down at me. I was all...melty. Melty from his touch. Melty from the heat growing in my body. And melty from the satisfied feeling I had. I was Puddle O' Nicholas under his hands, as he massaged my tension away, and soothed the hurt in my skin, I never felt something so good. So damn fucking good. He had beautiful hands, I noticed. Pale skin, over long, tapered fingers. Fingers that were currently rubbing into my back, and pushing the knots away. A shiver leapt up into my spine as he pour the oil onto my back. Sandalwood. An overpowering scent of sandalwood. It made me giggle. He chuckled and began working the oil into my already moisturized skin. Sandalwood and Nivea. Almost repulsive. But it made my brain all cloudy again, and I made a small sound in my throat. A happy noise. A happy Nicholas noise. Midvalley smiled, though I couldn't see it, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Do you want me, Nicholas?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes." It paid to be blunt at times like this. Coy words had no effect on Midvalley. I felt his comfortable weight leave me, and the sound of him undressing, and then him turning the lights off. The light of the five moons filtered in through his blinds, and I rolled onto my stomach, baring my naked body, and my erection. I saw him briefly through the sparse light, as he moved to straddle my knees, he looked at me with eyes the color of dark cinnamon, his bangs feathering into his face, I gave a small smile, and handed him the cream he'd use to remove my stress from my back, he took it, with a small nod of thanks, and began to uncap it again. He took a good bit of it, and smoothed it over his fingers, set the jar aside, and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. He gave me a look, that basically said: No Words. I nodded, and closed my eyes, as I felt him sliding a finger into me, twitching with desire, I arched. No Words. I did not make a sound as he added another finger into my body, and began the scissoring motion that would soon stretch my tight sheathe. I shivered once more, as it overtook my body, and opened my eyes. No Words. A smile graced my lips as I heard our breathing, mine slightly labored, and his soft and delicate, almost like his hands, as my second leg was lifted to his other shoulder, as he felt me stretched enough, his fingers left me, and I stayed silent, as he moved to where my knees hit my pectorals, we looked into each others face, as he began to slide into my body. My wavered a bit, but he continued to push and push, until with a soft grunt, he was fully inside of my tight heat. We lay there shivering, conjoined by his shaft, and my ass, which gripped at him. I bucked a bit, and he began moving, pumping, pushing, filling. He felt so good inside of me, so good. Our lips met in a deep kiss that would allow no sound, no words, my lips opening to invite his tongue to come play. He was beautiful, trembling against me as our pace sped up, faster. Harder. More need. I was the veritable nail, and he was the hammer. Pounding me into the bed as our pace reached explosive heights. I tried not to scream out loud, so I started to sob into my own mind. Of course Middie couldn't hear these cries, but my nails digging into his shoulders, told him enough, as he slammed his body harder, and closer to mine. I took one look to my straining, weeping, drooling erection and started to pump it, send sparks of light fire up my spine, and into my brain.

With a wordless, soundless cry, my semen covered his stomach quickly, and my hand. With a baring of his teeth, his own seed filled me to the brim, heating my body with his warmth, as we lay there, stinking of sex, sandalwood and Nivea cream, panting and shaking. I couldn't hold off sleep anymore, my eyelids were made of (it seemed like it anyways) lead weights, as Midvalley pulled away, and laid next to me. We burrowed under the covered, and the musician wrapped me into his arms, and cradled me to his chest. Shivering my arm slipped around his waist and held him to me, as my head was pillowed on his muscled bicep, he kissed me softly, nibbling on my lower lip, and stroking my hair. This felt good. I haven't been cuddled after sex for a damn long time, and I missed it, it seems. The soft touches and kisses, made me smile, as Midvalley brought me down from my high gently, and cushioned me against his chest. His body was warmth, muscled, and strong. He was lean and willowy like Legato, just a bit less muscled then the telepath, but just as warm and comfortable. He kissed my sweat and water damp hair, nuzzling into it, as I sighed with contentment, his eyes spoke volumes, of how much he actually did care for me...I didn't want attachment. It could lead to bad things. Like jealousy. I gave him a small smile, one that could show that I did love him, but only as friend, a companion, I couldn't care for someone like...that. My last attempt backfired so badly, so pathetically, that I've closed off that part of me, sadly. He knew what my smile meant, kissed it, and cuddled me to his chest, to let me hear his heartbeat. Sounding like a clock, of all the cliché examples. It made me think of pleasant things. I liked that. I have to admit, that Midvalley is older then me by 4 years. I'm only 28. Midvalley looks very damn good for a 32 year old. Then again, Legato is in his late 40's, and he looks like he's 20. So does Knives and he's over a century old, and Vash as well! I smiled to myself, and curled up in Midvalley's bed, inhaled his musky smell, and his aftershave. Old Spice. People on Earth were good for something. I purred low in my throat, and snuggled into his sweat damp skin, and let my eyes finally close.

God -damn- I like quiet sex.

End of Chapter 7. DominiquexNick coming up. Lots of alcohol in next chapter. Swearing, implied shota, implied non-con, implied Yuri. Hooray for warnings XD.

Thank you my reviewers.

Meyeselph

The D.o.D

Angel Bulma

Kenichi's Gal

Mali

kia

Jessica

QueSeraSera

divinity

TaltosBeauty

Akemi-san!

subzero13

Alucard2

Agar

Psy-chan13

Lychee2

QuietOne1

mali

kia

Jessica

divinity

Eurydice (Yes I know who you are!)

and Noman! (And I know you too!)

All of you! GET NAKED LEGATO! Wooooooooooooo! Hehehe REVIEW MORE! YAY!

AND Pie...Naked Legato AND PIE!

That flamed :

Pookie and Ookami-Yokai1

Well they get a big kick in the damn face, you know? BWAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

Musings: Eight Little Ducks

My short (liez!)little piece on Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I frankly don't care if you like it or not .

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! sobs wildly But I want it to be!

Warnings: heterosexual content (NickxDominique)

AN: OMG! I'm actually writing in a STRAIGHT pairing! Hahahah! Fear the wrath of the straight sex! But anyways, I hope you like this chapter ... And if you haven't noticed by now...Nick is slowly turning into a whore...--;; Don't shoot the author...

Musings: Eight Little Ducks

I woke up in Midvalley's arms, in Midvalley's bed, snuggled into his chest, his strong arms wrapped tight against my back, his heart beat strong against my ear. Damn. This felt really good. But I had to get up, I needed to shower and eat, and stretch, oh I definitely needed to stretch. I managed to wriggle from his arms, without waking him up, and grabbed my towel, and hustled from the room, into mine. I flicked on the shower, and let myself become drenched in the hot downpour. I shut the water off, and cleared off my fogged up mirror, dried my hair with the towel, and moved to my closet, selecting a pair of loose black slacks and a rather clingy gray t-shirt. It was fucking hot today, no way in hell was I going to stay in my suit. No way in hell. I managed to bend over and tug on my black boots without yelping, from the pain that shot up from my backside and up my spine, wincing I tied the boots, and straightened out my shirt, and shook my hair, spray small droplets of water onto the floor, wall, and my unmade bed. Feh. I'm an assassin, I don't have to clean up after myself. Checking out myself in the mirror, I fiddled with my bangs a bit, and PERFECT! I grinned suavely at myself, winked at my reflection, and moved out the door, my bronze skin glistening from the water that still on it. I moved into the mess hall, where the rest of the Gun's gathered, and got a few appreciative whistles from the lesser appealing people. I looked around, and a frown marred my features, I didn't see my lovely blue haired Adonis. I was so looking forward as to making out with him during breakfast. I'm so one track minded. Sigh. Long black hair, and a large rimmed hat filled my vision, and I grinned, and my hand on instinct slapped the long haired person on the ass, the person whirled, and one large hazel eye, widened with anger and mortification looked directly into my smirking face, and a frown marred plump lips, and I swiftly ducked, and avoided the slap coming my way..

"Nick! You pervert!" yelled the woman, as I stood back up still grinning..

"Oh come on, Dominique, love, your the only woman here...a guy tends to get lonely.." she rolled her eye, and sighed..

"You're hopeless, Nicky" I scowled...I hated that name. She knew I did too. That's why she called me it all the time.

"I am not hopeless.." I grumbled, pouting at her, she rolled her eye again, and stared at me...

"You must be lonely if you aren't fucking Legato or Middie..." I smirked...

"I can't find either of them, well okay, I know where Middie is, but he's sleeping..." I moved close to her, after she'd turned her back to me, my arms slithered around her waist, and tugged her body against mine...it'd been awhile since I had a woman, my groin molded against her firm rear and my hands splayed against her stomach and she tensed some...my lips found her ear, and nibbled on the lobe softly...

"Come on Dominique..." I purred softly, rubbing up against her lightly. She wouldn't be easy to get into bed, but I would have her. She sighed softly, not in defeat, but in exasperation, she rested her gloved hands on mine, and shook her head, I pressed closer, enjoying her warmth...

"Stop making a scene, Wolfwood..." she murmured, turning in my arms, so that my hands rested on her shapely ass, fingers brushing her thighs lightly...her breasts pressed delicately onto my chest as I looked into that single honey brown eye, and those plump lips, I smirked...

"I don't care, really..." I felt her hands resting lightly on my chest, on my pecs, rubbing her palms against my nipples lightly. I shivered under her touch, licking my lips, she smirked, and tilted her head up towards mine, in invitation. I took it, and claimed that sweet mouth with my own. Know I knew what I was going to eat for breakfast, a dilemma I'd been having before this encounter. I was going to eat Dominique this morning. That small thought got me half hard, and the way she gasped, I figure she felt it, I gave her a big grin, and she snorted slightly...

"Come on Dommie...just a little taste...then I'll leave you alone...promise.." she looked at me in shock. Feh. There have been other guys more forward then I, so I knew it was a fake shocked expression on her face...I smirked when she gave in finally...

"Fine fine Nick, just a little taste..." I hardened the rest of the way at that, and hugged her tightly to my chest...

"Mmmm...meet you in my room in...5 minutes?" I purred into her ear, giving the lobe another nipped, she shivered, and nodded, I let go of her, let her collect herself, as I made way to my bedroom. I heard her footsteps with mine, as she used her power to catch up to me. Cheater. My hand curled around the doorknob, and I pulled the door open, letting her in first, she laughed lightly, and I followed her in. The door shut. And I was slammed up against it. Damn! She -was- strong! Her mouth closed on mine, and she sucked on my lower lip, as she ripped my shirt over my head, and dragged her nails over my chest...whoa. I wasn't expecting this. Dom...was a dom. This ought to be interesting. My heart was slamming against my ribcage as she shoved me onto my bed, and crawled onto me, pulling her hat and coat off. My GOD! She had the pair of the largest most perfect breasts I've ever seen. I ran my hands over her stomach, up her shirt and ripped it open, to bare her lacy bra, my mouth watered, as her fingers tangled into my hair, and her nails dug into my scalp, and pulled my face to her breasts. My tongue bathed the valley of her breasts with my salvia, as I pushed her shirt off, and fumbled with her bra clasp. Hard to see it when your face is smooshed into a woman's cleavage. With a grin of triumph, her bra came off, and I lapped at her right nipple, pulling it into my mouth, as I twisted and played with the left one, hardening them into peaks, as she moaned above me. I like that sound. She pulled my head away and licked her lips...and smirked down at me...

"What do you call me tonight, Ni-cho-las.." drawing out name seductively...I knew this game...

"Mmnnn...Mistress.." I purred, looking up at her. This was the same game Knives played with us. Master and his pets. But no time to be thinking of Knives and his delicious self, I had work to do. Or rather, eat, hah.

"No sex, yes?" her voice met my ear, and I snorted..

"We'll most likely get there..."I said as I rolled her over, I finished removing her clothing, leaving her clad in a pair of black lacy underwear that had 'Fuck me' written all over them. I grinned. My tongue teased her belly button as I teased her inner thighs, moving my fingers over her hips, to grasp her panties and slowly pull them down. I looked up at her, smirking as she writhed slightly, her cheeks were pink and she was teasing her own nipples. My cock gave a harsh twitch and I trembled, pressing kisses along her right leg, my mouth nearing her sweet sex, barely brushing over her folds to press teasing kisses to her other leg. She moaned my name, and I licked my lips...

"Want it now..?" I asked huskily...she nodded quickly, spreading her legs wider for me. I moved my mouth down, trailing my tongue along her clitoris, and past her folds to lap at her core. She writhed above me, gasping softly, as my tongue wiggled into her tight cannel, my mouth pressed hot, tight, and intimate against her, using suction to drive her mad. She moaned loudly, as I lifted her legs over my shoulders, pressing closer to her, my tongue lapping against her inner walls. My eyelids fluttered softly as I could taste her sweetness, and I knew I'd need more soon. She felt good, as she started to grind against my mouth, I pulled my mouth from her core, and ran my tongue teasingly against her nether lips. She threw her head back, still groping her own breasts, teasing her nipples mercilessly, I could tell she was ready for a good hard fuck, but I didn't want to dot hat just yet. My lips caressed her clitoris, and then enveloped it, sucking on it softly, Dominique let out a small strangled cry and bit her hand to keep from screaming as I slid a finger into her body, starting to pump it in and out of her. Her walls clamped against my middle finger, gripping it tightly; she was tight, almost virgin tight, she'd feel good wrapped around my aching shaft. I pulled my mouth and finger away from her, and listened to her small cry of dismay. I smirked up at her, and run my hand over the bulge in my pants, shuddering softly. I got off the bed, ambled over to the light and smirked, before I slowly started sliding my pants down. I had her attention. Grinning, I stepped from my pants, toed my shoes off, and slowly, almost teasingly, slid my boxers off. My shaft was trembling, as it stood hard and at attention, I gave her time to see how big I was before flicking the light off, and walking the short distance back to my bed. I slid between her legs, and smirked, before reaching over her to my drawer, I pulled out a condom, and opened it, and slid it on. I'm not stupid, I practice safe sex. She gave me a small smile, as I leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth, gripping her hips, and pushing against her. My cock pushed into her and she gripped my like wet hot velvet, my eyes flickered closed and I groaned loudly as I filled her to the brim, she clutched at my shoulders, gasping my name softly. My hips started to roll softly, bucking against her, until she rubbed against me in return and we started a rhythm. I started my pace slow and gentle, but soon I worked up to a faster, and harder, pace, with each small gasp and whimper she gave out. I bit the junction of her neck softly, as my hips pounded against hers, she was moaning, and crying out my name, whimpering softly. I knew I wouldn't last very long, she was so hot and so tight, as I repeatedly pounded into her G-Spot, she gasped sharply a few moments later, and whimpered my name, as her heat surrounded me as she orgasmed. My cry turned sharp as I filled the condom with my hot seed, moaning and whimpering for her softly...she pet my back until I was able to pull off and out of her. I took care of the condom, and then redressed, stretching my muscles out...

"That was damn good, Wolfwood...you sure know what you're doing" she purred stretching as well...I smirked

"As well as you, Dom" she winked at me and waved me away

"You're dismissed now.." I rolled my eyes at that

"Oh thank you of Gracious Mistress.." I bowed and stayed like that until I exited the room with a laugh. I shut her door and turned, walking down the hallway, completely relaxed. until my body was roughly slammed into the wall, I reached for my weapon only to see two very familiar golden eyes. I smiled softly. Legato.

"Morning, you.." I purred...my boss smirked, and leaned up pressing a kiss to my mouth, his tongue ravishing it masterfully...he pulled away

"Morning...did you enjoy your...'breakfast'?" He purred in a low, teasing tone, while his fingers did funny things to my chest...I gasped, and moaned softly...

"Not as much as I -know- I'm going to enjoy lunch and dinner..." I purred, leaning down and kissing him hungrily on the lips. Our tongue waged and battled, as his arms tightened around my waist...he pulled away again...

"The Master...hmmhm...wishes to see you later tonight..." I grinned wider...

"Hence why I said dinner.." Legato smiled at me, before resting against me, his head on my shoulder. Cuddling. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around him...

END OF 8! OMG! i got off my lazy ass and finished chapter 8! 9 will be Legato and Nick, and 10 will be another Knives and Nick, followed by another Nick, Knives, and Legato! REJOICE! I love you!


	9. Challenge Chapter

Musings

Challenge Chapter

Yes, Yes this is the El Challenge-o Chapter-o.

Rules: It MUST be of one of the previous existing chapters of Musings. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's.

Challenge: This is my first challenge. There might be another one like this in more chapters, later to come. But here it is. The challenge is that you will write a chapter, as long or longer as the chapter you've picked, like say, on chapter 3, the snigger masturbation scene, you could write it in Knives's point of view, what he does. Or chapter 4, in Vash's point of view, his thoughts and feelings. I'm not asking for much, but please be detailed, have your grammar checked, and punctuation. Not much, see . I don't want a chapter that's only going to be 500 words long, and with 'and then they had sex' as the ending. That will be overlooked and maybe deleted. Please send all your entries to thank you. The best looking stories will be posted up, with honorable mention to those who tried but just didn't get it. I won't leave anyone out. Hell, I will even make a page with the links to the stories that didn't make it as challenge chapters. Thank you and Muah!

Legato loves you.

Aneaniel


End file.
